


Two

by orphan_account



Series: Badboy!Blaine Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, Boypussy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time outside the Dalton Reform School</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome!

_Parents gone for the day!_ Blaine’s text reads. Kurt hides his smile behind his hand and tries to suppress the butterflies fluttering in his belly. He hasn’t seen Blaine for almost ten days, not since he was released from Dalton. 

He is almost surprised that his parents have left him on his own so soon after, but then. He also knows how seldom they had visited Blaine and how often they had been gone before. Some things never change, Blaine had said with a shrug the last time they had seen each other. 

_I’ve got condoms, don’t worry._ Blaine’s second text lights up on the screen and Kurt hastily turns his phone around. He really doesn’t need the Glee Club to know about his sex life. They don’t even know about Blaine. He crosses his legs and is grateful that they don’t have cheerleading practise today because he wants and needs to see Blaine again, needs to know that nothing has changed between them and that nothing will change. He also doesn’t want to turn up at Blaine’s place in his cheerio uniform, he can only imagine what Blaine would say. 

The rest of class passes in a blur. He feels only vaguely bad when he waves Mercedes’ attempt to talk to him off without turning his head. He had looked up directions to Blaine’s house weeks ago, when it had become clear that Blaine would get released, and he doesn’t even need to pull them up on his phone. He drives just barely over the speed limit on the way to Blaine’s house, just enough to not get fined should he get caught. It makes him feel slightly better even if it still takes fifteen minutes for him to pull up in front of Blaine’s house. 

Blaine is sitting on the porch, smoking, and idly watching Kurt make his way towards him.

“Hi!” Kurt says, breathless with nerves and want. He hasn’t seen him in so long, hasn’t heard his voice and seen his arms, muscles flexing deliciously with every movement.  
Blaine blows the smoke towards the ground. “Hi, babe,” he says and stands, grinding the cigarette into the grass with the heel of his boot. “Don’t I get a kiss?”

Something inside Kurt releases and he laughs, happy that Blaine hasn’t changed. He leans forward and presses a chaste kiss to the corner of Blaine’s mouth, draws back with a grin and pushes past Blaine towards the open door. Blaine catches him around the waist before he’s even crossed the threshold, nipping at his neck and turning him around, pressing him against the wall, kissing him and licking into his mouth without hesitation. Kurt wraps his arm around Blaine’s neck and pulls him closer, feeling more and more at ease with every familiar step of their greeting. Blaine tastes like stale smoke and even that is comforting and familiar.

“Let’s go to your room,” Kurt mutters, brushing his lips against Blaine’s softly, running his fingers over his forehead, tracing the faint scar at his hairline.

“Who do you think I am, Mr. Hummel?” Blaine whispers back, grabbing a handful of Kurt’s ass and pulling close. 

“Does that mean you don’t want the latest edition of Vogue, Mr. Anderson?” 

Blaine pulls back quickly. Kurt bites his lip and tugs on a stray curl. “As much as I love to read Vogue with you,” Blaine says slowly, searching Kurt’s face. “You’re not telling me we can’t have sex, are you?” 

“You’re an idiot, Blaine,” Kurt says and rolls his eyes, pushing Blaine back slightly so he can start unlacing his boots. “I’ve been waiting for months for you to fuck me, do you really think I wouldn’t at least want to get off today?” 

“Yeah?” Blaine mutters, crowding Kurt back against the wall. Kurt lets him suck on his neck for a moment, trying to keep from moaning out load. They have time and a bed now, he’s not having hurried sex against a wall just because they are horny teenagers. 

“Bedroom,” he says and pushes Blaine back, toeing his boots off. Blaine grins and eagerly grabs his hand, pulling him towards the staircase and up. 

Blaine’s bedroom surprised him. There are sports trophies on his dresser, SAT and History books in his bookshelf. He had known Blaine wasn’t all clichéd badboy, had know how much he liked music and fashion but to see so much of a nice boy in his room. It makes him wonder how exactly he ended up at Dalton. He’ll find out some day, he’s sure.

For now, he crawls onto the bed, scoots back against the headrest, eyes never leaving Blaine’s. Blaine, who is watching him with dark eyes, runs his hands over Kurt’s legs, up his thighs and stomach. He leans forward in a kiss, barracking Kurt’s head with his forearms and presses their lips together softly, lingers with barely any pressure behind it. 

The heat that has been building in Kurt’s belly ever since he caught sight of Blaine spreads, his heart starts beating faster. He wraps his arms around Blaine’s neck, trails his fingers through Blaine’s hair and over his neck, squeezes his shoulders and biceps, indulging in Blaine’s hard, muscled body. 

He spreads his thighs and wraps one legs around Blaine’s, pulling him down, groaning when Blaine lowers his weight onto Kurt. It takes his breath away, the feeling of someone above him, wanting him, pushing their hips together in tiny rocking movements. 

Kurt pushes his hands under Blaine’s shirt, feels his hot skin and the hair on his chest and the line to his dock, twists a nipple. Blaine’s hips stutter down and Kurt gasps as the nip to his lower lip and the hot rush it sends towards his belly and between his legs.

“Oh God,” he groans into Blaine’s mouth, tilts his hips up so Blaine’s hard cock presses closer to where he wants it, where he needs it. He can feel how soaked his underwear is already, clinging to his folds.

Blaine’s hand is splayed across his stomach, the tips of his fingers dipping just so below the waist of Kurt’s pants and underwear, sucking on Kurt’s neck like it is going out of style. 

Kurt digs his heel into Blaine’s thigh, pushes one hand into Blaine’s jeans and grabs a handful of ass, pushing their hips together roughly. 

Blaine moans, shuddering, bites Kurt’s shoulder. For a moment, Kurt is afraid he has come, but then he rocks forward and lifts his head. 

“You’re going to kill me,” Blaine gaps roughly, his voice catching when Kurt leans up to suck on his neck. “You’re so impatient.” 

“Don’t want to wait any longer,” Kurt mumbles into Blaine’s skin, pushes him back so he can sit up and unbutton his shirt. 

Blaine doesn’t seem to get the hint, leans down to suck on Kurt’s stomach and mouths lower and lower on his skin, leaving Kurt quivering and hot. He pulls Kurt’s jeans and underwear down without undoing them, noses at the soft skin in the crease of Kurt’s thigh. He nuzzles his nose there while Kurt fights with his shirt and undershirt, sucks and nips at Kurt’s thigh.

Kurt falls back down into the pillows with a gasp and a buckle of his hips, hands uselessly grasping for Blaine, when Blaine pushes two fingers into him without warning, nosing at Kurt’s clit. He shudders and bites back a whimper, the heat spreading quickly in his belly at the familiar way Blaine starts eating him out.

“Babe,” he moans. “Babe, fuck me, don’t- just fuck me!” He keens frustrated, betrays his words by pushing his hips up against Blaine’s mouth. He is so close already, Blaine’s tongue hot against his clit and Blaine’s fingers pushing against his slick inside, his thighs trembling and the heat in his belly flaring, spreading and rising-

He sags back when Blaine pulls back suddenly, running his hands carelessly over Kurt’s stomach and chest, pressing a kiss to his sternum and cheek, to the corner of his mouth, leaving Kurt panting and so very close to the edge. 

“I hate you,” he mumbles against Blaine’s lips once he has calmed down, crating his fingers through Blaine’s curls lazily. “Are you going to undress for me now?” he teases quietly, runs a thumb over the slight stubble on Blaine’s cheek, so handsome and male, from the hard lines of his body, to his smell, sharp like sweat and musky like their arousal. 

“Whatever you want,” Blaine mutters, pressing another kiss to Kurt’s lips before sitting up and pulling this shirt over his head in one fluid motion, unbuckles his belt and pushes his jeans and boxer-briefs down, kicking them off his thigh as he falls back over Kurt, barely catching himself on his elbows before crushing Kurt. 

“You’re an idiot,” Kurt mutters fondly, running a hand through Blaine’s hair and lets him nuzzle at Kurt’s legs, his wet cock sliding against Kurt’s thigh with every impatient move of his hips. He leans to the side, ignores Blaine’s protest and the faint tickling sensation when Blaine just keeps on nuzzling at his rips. He twists, yanks the drawer of Blaine’s bedside table open and blindly roots through it until he feels a box that could be condoms. He lifts his hand and almost loses balance when he tries to get back into the bed without dislodging Blaine. 

“Honey,” he mutters, coaxing Blaine into a kiss and pushing one of the condoms into his hand, spreads his legs apart and licks into Blaine’s mouth. 

He wants this so badly, has for so long and there had away been at least one layer of clothing between Blaine’s cock and his hole and now. He moans at the possibility of it, arches his hips up slightly and pulls at Blaine’s hair tries to kiss him deeper and pull him closer, tighter against Kurt.

“Okay?” Blaine mutters, almost in his mouth, and Kurt mumbles: “Okay”, runs a hand over Blaine’s back, the other tangled in Blaine’s curls, gripping tightly. 

Blaine lays his forehead against Kurt’s shoulder, taking his cock in his hand to guide himself into Kurt and Kurt tries to watch but he can’t really see anything. 

“Oh God,” he gasps breathlessly when Blaine pushes in, tensing up for a moment because there is the lingering doubt that it will hurt, shudders at the anticlimactic burn he can barely distinguish from pleasure anymore. 

Blaine’s hips rock forward and the thought, the knowledge that Blaine is inside him, that Blaine is _inside_ him, sends a spike of arousal through him and make his hips twitch up.

“Shit, fuck,” Blaine gasps breathlessly into Kurt’s neck, hips stuttering in, in, ininin. Kurt’s mouth falls open in a voiceless moan, his head tipped back. He grabs Blaine’s hand, the one not holding him up, and pushes it over his stomach, making his hips twitch and his thighs clench with the heat of it, and between his legs, against his clit.

He moans loudly at the first touch of Blaine’s fingertip, his own sliding against the slick latex on Blaine’s cock, making Blaine’s hips thrust forward roughly, sending them up the bed. 

It blurs, Blaine above him, inside him, the sharp spikes of arousal and the constant burn of heat in his belly, building and building until it flares, explodes and rips a startled 

“Blaine!” from Kurt’s lungs, his whole body arching and locking around Blaine, keeping him close and inside.

He lies there panting, tries to keep his hands on Blaine but his limbs are useless, heavy and boneless. 

“Shit,” Blaine repeats, sliding out of Kurt and half off him. Kurt watches through heavy eyes as he ties off the condom and throws it in the direction of his desk, the wet noise as it lands makes Kurt wrinkle his nose. He slides his fingers into Blaine’s hand, tangles them together and grins stupidly into Blaine’s lazy kisses as they catch their breath. 

“Not bad, huh?” Blaine asks cheekily, biting at Kurt’s lower lip once they’ve caught their breath and Kurt doesn’t even think before he brings his hand down to slap Blaine’s ass, making him jolt forward. 

“Fuck,” Blaine mutters, staring at Kurt with wide mischievous eyes, a smirk playing around his mouth. 

“We need to take a shower,” Kurt manages and rubs a hand over Blaine’s sweaty back, his own skin cooling rapidly, making him shiver.

“Not yet!” Blaine grins and pulls his comforter over them, licking into Kurt’s mouth like he is hungry. 

Kurt tugs the comforter higher and squeezes Blaine’s arms, lets himself get lost in it.


End file.
